Gender Bender
by TheJennyFromIceland
Summary: A Gender Bender is a creature (that I haven't seen anywhere else, so I'm going to pretend that it's my own creation), that you're welcome to use in your own story, if you like it. Oh, and Robin is one. But what will the team think of him when they find that out?


**My brain comes up with some weird and crazy ideas just as I'm about to fall asleep and this is what popped into my head last night. I'm sorry how terribly weird this is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's up, Teen Titans!" Bumblebee's voice said as she and the rest of the Titans East appeared on the huge TV. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up and dropped their game controls.

"Hi, Titans. Any news from your city?" Robin asked as he walked into the room. Raven barely looked up from her book and Starfire was sitting next to her, feeding Silkie.

"No. It's been a really slow week."

"Same here." Robin leaned onto the couch from behind. They had only had one bank robbery the whole week and had been spending the last days hanging around in the tower, eating pizza and killing time.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Beast Boy yelled and jumped up from the couch, grinning widely. Everyone looked at him, hoping for a great idea to suffocate their boredness.

"How about if the Titans East come over and hang out with us for a few days? We've got extra bedrooms." He said, still grinning his signature grin.

"Yes! That sounds most glorious!" Starfire said with her high pitched voice and turned around once in the air. Bumblebee smiled.

"If your leader is okay with that, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

Everyone stared at Robin with big, begging eyes.

"Sure. Will your city be okay with that?" He asked the girl on the screen. The rest of the Titans East were in the background, already packing.

"I'm certain." The bee answered. Robin nodded his head.

"Then I guess we'll see you in 20 minutes."

* * *

"I always love coming here. You've got all the best stuff!" Speedy said as he jumped onto the couch in the giant 'T' located in Jump City.

"Convenido!" (Agreed.) Mas y Menos said at the same time, put their palms together and ran a few rings around the couch before they sat down next to Speedy.

"We're glad you came." Robin commented smiling a half-smile. "Now what should we do?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Beast Boy yelled, turned into a sea lion and clapped his 'hands'.

"¡Sí! Vamos a hacer lo que el señor Beast Boy dijo!" (Yes! Let's do what mister Beast Boy said!")

"I'm up to it. What about you guys?" Bumblebee asked the rest. Everyone agreed except for the two birds, but it didn't take the others long to blackmail them into it.

"Alright, I'll start. Robin, truth or dare?" They were now all sitting in a ring on the floor.

"Can't I just, please, go research?" Robin asked Beast Boy, who had been the one asking the question.

"What if he answers one question from each one of us and then we'll let him go?" Bumblebee commented. The others quickly agreed.

"If that means that I get to leave sooner, I'm in. But one rule. Don't ask me what my secret identity is. Batman would murder me within minutes." Robin said and they started thinking of questions.

"I'll start!" Beast Boy yelled. "What's your eye colour?"

"Green." Robin quickly said and waited for the next question to be thrown at him. (A/N: He has green eyes in 'The Batman') Aqualad was the one sitting on the right side of Beast Boy, so he got to ask Robin his question.

"I've noticed that you have a teeny, tiny accent. I'm curious, is English your first language?" Robin shook his head. Bumblebee was next.

"Well, I was going to ask you a completly different question but you've gotten me curious. What is your first language?"

"Romani. It's a gypsy language."

"Wait, what? You're a gypsy?" Raven, who was next in line, asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Is Batman your dad?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Not by blood. He adopted me."

"Do you miss him?" Speedy asked him.

"Sometimes."

"¿De dónde eres realmente en la Liga de la Justicia?" (Were you really in the Justice League?)

"As Batman's sidekick, yes." Everyone turned to Starfire who was the only one with a question left.

"Do you like someone?" She asked him, petting silkie with one hand.

"No." Robin clearly said and stood up. "Now excuse me, I've got some research to do."

* * *

It had been a few hours since he left his team and the other Titans in the living room and it was around 3 AM. He was dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a big yellow Batman signal on it. He was pretty thirsty, and since he thought that the rest of the Titans were asleep, he didn't bother to mask his green eyes again. He just put on his glasses and walked out of his room.

As soon as he opened up the door to the living room (where the kitchen was conveniently located) he realized that this had been a mistake. All of the other Titans were there, still sitting in a circle, and still playing that game. This had all been fine, if Robin hadn't been in his _other _form.

The other Titans looked up when they heard the door open and gasped at what they saw. A beautiful girl with long, black and wavy hair and forrest green eyes under big, black 'nerdy' glasses, dressed casually in sweatpants and a Batman t-shirt stood there staring at them. She looked around 15-16 year old. Her hand was still on the doorknob, her pink lips slightly parted in surprise and her eyes open wide. They stared at her and she back for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, before Beast Boy shyly said: "Hello."

The girl kept quiet, raised her hand a little bit and waved slightly.

"Who are you?" Raven asked her. When the girl didn't answer, she asked again, a little louder.

"Does that matter?" The girl asked with a silk smooth voice. Cyborg snapped and jumped up.

"Yes, it matters! Because you're clearly an intruder, a villain!" He yelled at her, and the girl smiled.

"If I were a villain, would I be wearing a Batman t-shirt?" She asked the half robot and the rest of the kids stood up and random times during this conversation.

"I'm asking for the final time, who are you? You better answer or I will get our leader. He's not a big fan of intruders." Cyborg said, trying to scare her away.

"But wouldn't the intruder bell be ringing, Cyborg?" The black haired girl asked with a slight grin on her face.

"How.. how do you know my name?" Cyborg questioned and his human eye opened wide.

"You're changing the subject. Wouldn't the intruder bell be ringing if I were an intruder?" The girl asked again and closed the door behind her. Then she walked over to the group.

"Maybe you found a loophole in the security system." Cyborg said and as soon as he finished the sentence, the girl quickly turned to Raven.

"Get out of my head, Raven! You're not allowed in there unless it is an emergency!" The girl said angrily.

"Ro-Robin?" Raven whispered and the rest of the team opened their eyes wide.

"Wait, what? Robin's not a girl!" Aqualad said loudly. The girl smiled awkwardly.

"I kinda am." Robin said quietly.

"You're a Gender Bender?" Raven asked the leader. Robin nodded.

"What's that?" Beast Boy stared at Robin surprised.

"A Gender Bender is a person that was born genderless and can change their gender like they want. They're the same personality in both genders, but they get female hormones when they're female and the other way around. We're are believed to be extinct, but we're just embarrassed. This is hard, you know?"

"This is so fascinating. I've read about Gender Benders and always dreamt to meet one. I've got so many unanswered questions. Can I ask you some?" Raven said excited. Beast Boy leaned to Cyborg and whispered: "That does not sound like Raven, _at all."_

"Sure." Robin answered Raven.

"How do you change genders?"

"Like this." Robin said and transformed into a boy again.

"Dude! That was so creepy! Do it again!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin just smiled and changed back into a girl.

"What are you? A boy or a girl?" Starfire asked and looked at Robin with a curious look on her face.

"I'm both."

"Do you like guys or girls?" Bumblebee asked very curious.

"It depends on what gender I am. When I'm female, I like guys and when I'm male, I look at girls."

"Can you change what you look like? For example, can you make your hair blonde?" Aqualad questioned.

"I can dye it blonde, but no. I can't change what I look like just by thinking about it. This is how I look like." He said and changed back into a boy.

"Why did you choose to be a boy around us?" Starfire asked the bird.

"Because do you know how uncomfortable the costume is when I'm a girl? It fits the male form better."

"Does changing hurt?" Raven looked at her leader who was currently a boy.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Why have you not told us this before?" The redheaded alien questioned.

"Because... I feel like a freak." He said and looked at his toes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looked back up and saw green.

"I know how you feel, but just remember." The other shapeshifter said with a smile. "We're special."

* * *

**If you want to use the idea of Gender Benders in a story, you can. The only thing you have to do is send me a PM with the name of your story, 'cus I would love to read it! I love making new creatures and I would love reading a story that someone else wrote with one (or more) of my creatures. If you're writing a story about Gender Benders, and there's something about that you want to know about them that was not in this story, send me a PM or review to ask me.**

**I did this story because I thought Robin was to normal. Everyone else had something special about them, and I thought that he could be special too ^^**

**Review and favorite! :)**

**Oh, and yeah, I know that I could have made the story longer, but I'm tired and didn't want to go into too much detail. **


End file.
